


Page of Pentacles

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The fifteenth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck.





	Page of Pentacles

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> I went through some different ideas with this one, now knowing at first what clone I wanted to use. But Echo made a lot of sense. The element associated with the pages is 'earth', as it is with the suit of pentacles as well. I already said when I did Dooku as the King, can be a hard concept to connect in a space drama. But 'earthly' also means the physical and tangible world. The suit of pentacles is closely connected to works. The clones were manufactured beings, so they exemplify this. Metal is also something from the earth, while technology is man-made and so an earthly thing. Here we see Echo, who was not a holder of earthly power, like Dooku, but was a victim of it. He was literally torn apart by war and then reconstructed to be used like a tool. One recurring theme with chthonic deities in mythology is the death and resurrection, which fits Echo's story. Here we see him as he was revived, the look taken from concept art for the Bad Batch arc. Pale and skeletal, he does look zombie-ish, right down to the Frankenstein's monster style neck bolts. I show him here, looking at himself in a mirror. The mirror becomes the pentacle, with the Galactic Republic on the back. The Republic made him, owned him, and sent him to his fate. The idea of Echo seeing himself is not a canon part of the story, but it must have happened at some point.   
> The background shows Lola Sayu on the left, where he was lost. On the right is Anaxes, where he was found. I took that from concept art for the unproduced show. I liked it, since it had a certain Van Gogh quality about it.

[LINK HERE: PAGE OF PENTACLES](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/164628655540/page-of-pentacles)


End file.
